


无题

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 这篇的实际写作时间是北京时间2017年4月19日，当时发生了什么这里就不回忆了。赛后心里难受，临时想的，手机打字没修改，加上头疼脑热，文笔粗陋逻辑不通OOC严重，见谅。
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Philipp Lahm
Kudos: 2





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的实际写作时间是北京时间2017年4月19日，当时发生了什么这里就不回忆了。赛后心里难受，临时想的，手机打字没修改，加上头疼脑热，文笔粗陋逻辑不通OOC严重，见谅。

拉姆曾经认为，或者说他现在仍然这么认为，合作共赢，互利互惠，才是最长久也最稳定的相处模式。  
就像他和阿隆索那样。  
拉姆仍然记得阿隆索刚官宣要来拜仁的时候，其实自己早已得到了球队内部的通知，但在仍坐在电视机前，看完了他在新闻发布会上滴水不漏的表现。  
而在那之后，作为球队队长，更衣室内部的欢迎，自然也不可避免。  
“欢迎来到拜仁慕尼黑。”“谢谢。”  
握手的姿势标准至极，就连弯腰的幅度也那么恰到好处，但就在这挑不出一点错的背后，多年预判的直觉告诉拉姆，有什么事情并不简单。

这个问题很快在啤酒节得到了解答，拉姆不得不承认，阿隆索的吻技和床技，简直和他的球技一样好，甚至犹有过之。  
最妙的地方在于，他甚至可以在翻云覆雨的间隙，还有余力商讨球队的战术打法。不得不说这对拉姆也是个挑战，不论是大脑，还是别的什么方面。意见不和是常事，不过身体的契合弥补了很多。  
而在场上，除了能中场搭档之外，阿隆索还能在指挥球队的同时，顺便安抚一下球员们。是的，就连最鬼机灵的穆勒都对他言听计从，甚至对于那次阿隆索不慎穿错了拉姆的裤子，球队里也绝没听见半句笑话，拉姆觉得这简直是人间奇迹。  
总之，拉姆有了一个场上场下都堪称完美的搭档，阿隆索有了在更衣室近乎世外高人的优先级和话语权，然后俩人一起为了球队和冠军而努力。  
身心舒畅，合作愉快。

终场哨响。  
结束了。  
招呼并安抚队友，带着他们一起向球迷致意，就像这些年做的一样。太过熟悉的流程有时候会带来例行公事的疏离感，好在其实哪怕不用自己做也没什么，诺伊尔早就承担起了这些责任，穆勒也会帮他。  
这群年轻人啊……拉姆不禁想起自己5年前说过的话来，他忽然心里有点羡慕，甚至也许是嫉妒，都他妈过去5年了，居然都过去他妈的5年了，啧。  
又是一个队友经过，又是一个例行公事的拥抱。  
“菲利普。”“哈维。”  
然而这次，拉姆的判断错了。  
那个在场上偶尔会犯错，但是场下从不出一点岔子的家伙，双臂环绕过拉姆的肩膀，紧紧的抱住了他。拉姆甚至能感觉到他的手臂在微微颤抖，就像一团即将燃尽的火焰，又强行爆开了最后一点能量。  
可强行爆发的，又何止他一个啊。  
有的人坐在地上，有的人躺在场边，这次又与5年前不同，他们不是无力站起，他们只是疼。  
打封闭是有后遗症的。  
“菲利普……”  
拉姆忽然不知道该说什么，安抚他？他比自己更会安抚人。鼓励他明年再来？更是笑话。  
何况，作为队友，又有什么话是他们没说过，没听过，想不到，说不出的呢。  
“菲利普……”  
他像是在呼唤，又像是在叹息。尾音拖的轻轻的，长长的。  
拉姆手掌抚上阿隆索的脸，将他轻轻推开。意外又不意外的，相比于去年的泪洒安联，今年的阿隆索，只是凝视着他。  
眼神复杂。

“拜仁没有失败，我不想对裁判的工作评价太多，但我会永远为这支球队而骄傲。”  
果然还是那么滴水不漏的采访啊。媒体通道另一侧的阴影里，拉姆轻轻笑了一声，一会还得象征性地教训一下那几个赛后追到裁判更衣室里的小混蛋，也不知道曼努埃尔的伤怎么样了，以后这群人可够他累的，啧。  
“你在等我？”  
熟悉的口音，熟悉的身影。  
“身为队长，我当然有义务确认我的队员是否按时归队。”  
他被整个人按在了墙上。  
“我不是哈维尔，你骗不了我……菲利普。”阿隆索的胸腔紧贴着他的，他能清楚地感受到两颗心在共同震颤，“我以为，我本以为或许可以拿到欧冠冠军，至少也可以晚一点再说，但我等不到了。我……”  
“不。”拉姆用力抬起头，“我们得回去了，还有太多事要做，球队需要我，也需要你。”  
阴影里，被打断的阿隆索眼神惊愕，他稍微退开了一点点距离，拉姆能感觉到他急速喘息了一下。  
拉姆有种被利刃划开皮肤的感觉，带着刺痛，带着血液流过还残留着汗液的肌肤的酸辛。赛后，队友因伤倒下的消息一个一个的传来，这是怎样一支遍体鳞伤的球队啊。  
但同时，这些血液也是温热的，保有活力的，甚至如果愿意的话，回味腥甜的。  
“而至少还有两个月的时间，我随时洗耳恭听。”  
他被再一次紧紧抱在怀里，而这一次，拉姆也用力回抱，一个吻用力落在了他的额头上。阿隆索喉结滚动，低声嘟囔了句什么，拉姆猜他说的是母语，不过从零星几个关键词来看，拉姆猜他说的大概是“老子这辈子也没弄懂这帮德国佬的幽默感”之类的话。他无声的笑了，侧头在他的脖颈上也印下轻轻一吻。

无数人从球队离开，又将有无数人进入球队，至少，有个人一起走，挺好的。

END


End file.
